


messy.

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, after yusuke joins but before makoto does, gonna add the p5 protag tag just in case, slowly starting to use the protags canon name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: She always liked his hair, messy as it was.(Or, Anne decides to play with her boyfriend's hair while they wait for their other teammates and friends to join them)





	messy.

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who don't know by now, this is the protag's canon name.
> 
> In both the anime and the dance spin-off, probably all the spin-offs and such to come as well.

"Are you sure that they will be fine?"

Anne's soft voice lilted inside of Ren's head as he looked at her over his glasses, attention turned away from the Metaverse app. He took a moment to speak, but when he did, it was clear and confident if not a tad bit shy in his usual manner.

"Yeah, I think so... sure, Ryuji and Morgana don't really get along well and Morgana is jealous of me because I am together with you but.... Yusuke is also with them so I don't expect any major problems since he is still a new member and doesn't know much about their antics yet..."

The blonde blushed a bit as she always did when he mentioned them being together - it was still so new, so recent... it made her hurt _thump-thump_ and her cheek fill with a certain redness that she could never will away, uncertain if she even wanted to... 

"... true, so I guess there is nothing to worry about. Well, besides delivering the calling card to Madarame and our student council president..."

"Makoto has good intentions... or so I would like to believe." Ren replied. "... she is a quite a bit on our tail, though, it worries Morgana... at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew that we were the Phantom Thieves... what worries me is what she would do with such information - I heard that her older sister is a prosecutor, we don't need that kind of attention on us."

"Ryuji can be loud sometimes..." Anne began, watching a lock of hair gently sway out of the mess her boyfriend liked to call a 'hairstyle'. "... I wish he would keep it to places where we can talk freely, not open walkways... those aren't the smartest idea we had but..."

"It's still alright. For now, at least."

Ren returned his attention to the app but it allowed the model to gaze at him for a brief second before making her decision...

... to reach out and slowly, gently move back that rebellious lock of hair where it was supposed to be at.

His blush that she got in response made all her worries worth it. 

They would pull through this - they wouldn't be the Phantom Thieves Of Hearts otherwise, now would they?

"Did you find anything?"

Anne leaned in to look at his phone, listening to Ren's soothing voice explain about the areas they haven't fully explored yet... 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the name Ren or this shipping, take it up with Atlus, not me. 
> 
> I'm done dealing with people being this childish in this fandom over a single name :) 
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone though ^^


End file.
